Shaving body hair typically requires the following five steps: (1) wetting a skin surface, (2) preparing and/or dispensing a shaving preparation (e.g., shaving cream), (3) applying the shaving preparation to the skin surface, (4) shaving the skin surface with a blade, and (5) washing away excess shaving preparation remaining on the skin. In order to save time and simplify the shaving process, there have been many efforts directed to combining two or more of the above steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,300 discloses a razor blade capable of moisturizing and shaving the skin in a single step. The razor blade holder includes a block of sponge-like material having a razor blade assembly implanted therein, whereby the cutting edges of the blades are arranged at or slightly below the surface of the sponge-like block. When wet, the sponge-like block may be pressed lightly on the skin surface and moved in a direction for shaving the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,429 discloses a combined assembly for applying lather and moisture to a shaving surface in advance of a razor blade so that the shaving operation can be conducted in a single stroke. This is accomplished by attaching a lathering device, such as a soap cake, immediately in front of the blade of a razor. During a shaving operation, the razor and lathering device are immersed in water and the razor is drawn across a user's skin in an ordinary manner. The position of the lathering device on the razor is such that the soap cake comes into contact with the user's face immediately in advance of the razor blade and thus provides a lubricating composition immediately before shaving. However, the use of the lather-applying assembly requires constant adjustment of the soap cake so that the lubricating substance is properly applied to the shaving surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,644 discloses a lubricant-applying safety razor including a lubricating member provided in front of a cutting edge of a blade when the razor is moved along a user's skin in a shaving, motion. The lubricating member is an elongated cylindrical roll formed of lubricating compounds and extending substantially across the width of the cutting blade. The lubricating member includes a peripheral surface for engaging the skin of the user to apply a thin lubricating film to the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,437 discloses a shaving assembly including a sponge-like element secured to a razor in a position that immediately precedes the advance of the blade. The sponge-like element is maintained in a saturated condition so that upon contact with shaving preparation on a user's face, the shaving preparation is moisturized by the lubrication provided by the sponge-like element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,090 discloses a razor including a soluble body carried by a razor head or cartridge having an elongated razor. The soluble body is movable relative to the razor and is biased through an opening in the razor head by a spring. The soluble body disclosed in the '090 patent does not completely surround the elongated razor. As a result, the device is designed for moving in only one axial direction over a shaving surface and is incapable of adequately lubricating the skin when the razor is moved in multiple directions over a shaving surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,349 discloses an apparatus for lubricating the blade of a razor by applying a liquid lubricant and solubilizer mixture via an aerosol system directly to the razor blade immediately prior to shaving so that shaving can be performed without first applying a shaving preparation directly to the area to be shaved.
To some extent, the above-mentioned patents have simplified and/or improved the shaving process. However, the shaving devices disclosed in these patents are incapable of operating effectively in certain unique shaving environments, such as when a user attempts to shave while taking a shower or bath.
There are a number of unique problems associated with shaving in a shower. First, the shaving preparation, such as shaving cream, is frequently washed away from the shaving surface before the razor touches the skin. As a result, there is typically little or no lubricant covering the skin or shaving surface during shaving. This makes it difficult, if not impossible, to take advantage of the lubricating properties of a shaving preparation and generally results in an uncomfortable shaving experience. Moreover, individuals who shave while in a shower must often assume awkward and unsafe positions in order to prevent water from washing away the shaving preparation. In addition, shaving in the shower is a rather complex process that requires a shaver to 1) place the razor in a stable location within the shower; 2) apply a shaving preparation to a skin surface; and 3) re-grasp the razor for shaving the skin. The chance that a user will drop the razor during this complex process in significant.
Thus, there is a need for a shaving assembly that allows for efficient and safe shaving in a wet environment, such as a shower or bath. There is also a need for a shaving assembly that incorporates a lubricating shaving preparation with a razor in such a way as to maximize skin lubrication during hair removal. The skin lubrication may contain skin beneficial additives and/or scents. Such a wet razor system should also allow for simultaneous body washing and hair removal, thereby reducing the amount of time spent in the shower or bath.